Monsters come in all forms
by ChasingYourGhosts
Summary: Tartarus specializes in eating demigods, Nyx loves cursing demigods, and the gods couldn't care less. Percy and Jason can handle almost everything, Angry gods? Sure. Horses with silver fangs? Sure. Curses? Sure. Percy and Jason are invincible even when voices are nagging in the back of their heads because, you know, normal day when your stuck in he fields of Tartarus.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a rewrite. Surprise! :D Im making the chapters longer with more plot. So this will have suggestions, but no Lemons. I don't really like writing lemons... It sorta makes me uncomfortable xD So, sort of the same start of HawT but cuts off there and I've always liked Werewolf!Percy and Jason. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus.**

Percy:

Percy curled up near Jason, watching his chest slowly rise and drop. Blood trickled down each of their noses and mouth, giving the demigods a metallic taste in their mouths. Percy looked over at Jason, ignoring the crack in his neck as he checked the younger man.

Over the years, Percy has seen Jason and Nico as younger brothers, wanting to keep them safe, to make sure they lived as long as he has. (Even though he hasn't lived long, he wanted them to live as long as possible.) They deserved to be happy, even though Nico doesn't feel wanted and Jason is stuck here in Tartarus with the sea demigod.

Jason's blond hair had mud and a strange blue tar stuck in it. Jason opened his blue eyes, giving Percy a strained smile, but it didn't reach up to his eyes. Percy knew he wasn't in the best of shape, hell he didn't know how Jason survived this far. Jason had a beaten and broken look in his eyes, like how Percy and Annabeth had when they came back from this horrible place. Percy struggled to his feet, failing at first, he had to use Riptide as a cane, stabbing it into the ground, releasing some kind of fume from the crack. He tried to pull Jason up, even giving Jason his sword to use as a walking stick. Jason looked up to him, a strange look of childless and fear filled his eyes.

Percy understood why Jason was giving him this look, he gave this exact same look, to Luke Castellan when he had Annabeth's knife at Luke's Achilles heel. Even though Jason was taller than him, Jason needed a big brother/Father figure. _Zeus isn't going to be there for Jason, he's the reason Jason and I were in this mess_. Percy thought darkly. Percy wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulders, for one reason, to give Jason confidence, and for the other, to make sure he could stay up.

Jason smiled at Percy, Percy's black hair had tufts of it missing, scratches littered his face, and his eyes were stormy and fragile. Jason will still leaning on Percy's sword, he thought about giving it back but decided not to. The blade gave a soft glow, lighting up the nooks and crannies of Tartarus's insides. Jason didn't understand what Percy ment when he said that Tartarus was actually a Primordial, living, breathing and specializing in eating demigods. Jason was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the thundering of hooves. Percy froze up, and slowly turned, his eyes wide with fear.

Jason shot him a look of confusion, not understanding why Percy was freaking out. "Ah... My dear Perseus." A voice hissed out, it was smooth and female, the pounding of hooves had stopped and a whip cracked through the air. "In for another tour, hmm? Come to see my dear self? You're too kind." The voice finished. Percy grabbed Jason and gave him a look, even though he was sort of trembling.

"L-lady Nyx, i'm no longer here for the tour, the gods have tossed us down here like trash..." Percy explained, a hint of bitterness creeping into his voice. Nyx smiled. _Perfect_ Jason couldn't belive it. Nyx? the Primordial Nyx? How? "And this handsome young man?" Nyx asked. She didn't want to kill them, oh no, she wanted them to suffer. Nobody tricks Night and gets away with it. Her horses bucked, whinnying at what Percy had just said, she snapped her whip on the horses, "Shade, Shadow, not now." she growled, the silver fanged-horses were not on her A-list.

Jason tried to shake off the fear and spoke up: "Lady Nyx, I'm Jason Grace, nice to meet you." Jason gave her a wavering smile, which she returned, but her smile was wicked, with the shadows making her look like someone Jason would meet in a dark alley way. Jason shuddered. A person named Nyx, on a horse with silver fangs, a whip in hand, robbing a convenient store. Jason would give her all of the pringles and buegals, not caring if they were his favorite snack.

Percy on the other hand was speaking with the horses. _'What is Nyx planning to do with us?' 'Fooooood' Shade replied. 'Never tried sushi before' Shadow said. 'I'm going to ask one more time before I shove my sword up you horsely ass.' _Now Percy didn't like cursing, but he was pissed. _'Sushi, she wants to recruit you guys. I don't understand why she wants sushi and a turkey on the Primordial side, but we're just teleportation, now may we eat you?' Shadow finished with a question._

Percy stopped communicating to the horses. He was shocked. _'Hey, Sushi. HEY' Shade snapped, taking Percy's attention. 'What?' Percy asked miserably. 'Are you going to say yes or no? We couldn't care any less, we just want food. If you have any questions, ask on, Sushi.' Shadow snickered. 'Yea, we are only doing this because your probably going to die.' _

Percy took this all in, he saw Jason trying to make small talk with Nyx, and succeeding. _'First question. You said Nyx wants to recruit us, how will she do that...? We would never go against the great almighty gods.' _Shadow tilted his head to the side, if horses could smirk, he definitely was.

_'We can hear the bitterness in your voice, Sushi.' _Shadow back talked. _'She would use your spark of hatred and strike it with words like flint. She would fuel your rage with words, how they used you two as a pawn, how your father only claimed you to save his ass, and how they threw you away. Nyx understands that you think of Jason as a younger brother, she would use that against you, Sushi, be careful, my yummy delishes snack.'_

"Interesting, Lady Nyx. Are you sure you want someone like me and Percy in your amazing army? They sound way to Powerful for us." Jason distracted Nyx with more compliments looked over at Percy, he looked determine "Army?... Recruiting...?" Percy would mumble under his breath. "Bitterness..?

"Lady Nyx." Percy asked, no fear was in his voice, no emotion even coated his face. "Hmm?" Nyx asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy who was just terrified of her.

"Well, Nyx" Percy started, not caring about using the 'Lady'. "I see that you like talking with my brother. Now I understand that you want us to go into your Army, I won't let you use him as an excuse to get us." Nyx was offended, this demigod talking to her like this? Does he know who she is? She was giving him a choice to destroy the gods, get revenge. Nyx went into a silent fury, cracking her whip at nothing in particular.

"My, my, don't you like to talk? Now, lets be civilized adults. Join my army, or something bad happens." Jason frantically looked at Percy, then at Nyx as if he was wrong that Percy was planning on fist fighting Night. "No." Percy answered as soon as she spoke. Percy tapped his leg, and Jason understood. Percy and Jason created a language, if they tapped a certain number of times, it just looked like their ADHD was acting up. _Two taps. Run._ Jason was fighting himself.

_To go and leave his first true brother?_

_Or stay and fight with him. _

_GO. _Percy tapped again, Jason wouldn't get another chance, Percy had all of Nyx's attention, distracting her so that he could run.

One last _go _from Percy, and Jason took off silently. He learned to sneak, lie, and steal from the Hermes cabin and Hermes himself, in case of something goes wrong and they need to go out silently. Jason started using the poisonous air to help him run, he hated the idea of leaving Percy behind but he had to, so at least someone would live. Jason grabbed the sword that was strapped to his waist.

_It wasn't his sword. The grip was all wrong. It was Riptide. Anaklusmos. _

His heart fell to his stomach. He had Percy's sword. Why hadn't it returned to Percy? Why hadn't he given it back?

A scream erupted and a whip cracked from the shadows behind Jason and he cringed. Percy.

A laugh came and the whip cracked again. Nyx.

A whip cracked again and Shade and Shadow were off, running as fast as they could. The horses ran towards Jason, and he freaked he couldn't fight Nyx alone, but he will try. When the horse drawn carriage reached him he had a dangerous look.

Percy was sitting on the drivers port with a huge smile, giving his hand out so Jason could hop on. "Holy mother of Hera, Percy." Jason said, shocked that the man before him managed to defeat, outsmart, or do _something _to Nyx. "H-how?" Percy just winked at him, as if he was sharing a joke with him. Percy waved his finger in a 'no-no' gesture and said "A magician never shares his secrets." Percy gave him a smile, but it seemed strained, and his swirls of green and blue had yellow rimed around them. Jason frowned, not liking how Percy looked, but he took the answer anyways.

Jason got in the back, rubbing against the red velvet seats, his Roman side succumbed to his Greek side. "Omigods, Perce, you must try these seats..." Jason slurred, the loss of sleep was getting to him. Percy chuckled "Get some sleep, bro." As soon as Percy said this, Jason went out cold.

Percy made sure that Jason was asleep before he rubbed the side of his neck. Sure it seemed like a good deal at first, to protect his younger brother, to make sure nobody would bother them for a year (They were under Nyx's protection of course.), and get this sweet as ride filled with food, clothes and a good place to rest. Percy's neck throbbed, and he bit back a scream. A wolf's head was burned into his skin, fueling his rage and making him lose some of the things that made him, well, 'Percy'. Ice water filled his veins. _What if I hurt Jason? I should have never done this, but we would have died. As long as nobody messes with us, we will be okay. _Percy tried to calm himself with his words.

The horses stopped, bucking and neighing. _'Sushi, these ogres, they see you, I think they want to fight.'_ Percy sighed, he thought Nyx said that they would be under her protection, but he guessed its just with certain monster here in Tartarus. Percy looked at Shade and Shadow and gave them a deadly look, he would skin them alive if something happened to the sleeping form in the back.

Percy jumped off of the carriage. The beast inside of him was howling and roaring, wanting to come out to fight. Percy brought out his sword, loving the familiar _shiiink_ of Riptide.

"Hey!" Percy shouted, the lastroygonians laughed at the teen, making Percy give out and unnatural growl. One of them stood up, flexing his muscles, kissing them as if he was going to punch the shit out of Percy. Percy snorted, he wasn't worried about the Lastroygonians, he was laughing inside because of Jason. How could Jason sleep through a monster kissing his muscles. It was priceless! The monster was done flexing and showing off, he (Thats what Percy was guessing) grabbed a backback from where they were camping and pulled out bronze cannon balls.

_Well ain't that wonderful _Percy thought to himself. Half of him wanted to get into the carriage with Jason and ride away the other half wanted to charge into battle, feel the monster's blood ooze through his fangs, lapping up the metallic tasting liquid from the fang marks in the monster's neck, showing the rest of them whose boss. Percy froze. Where the hell was this coming from? Percy shook his head, trying to forget what his beast just said.

_Let's get through this. _Percy thought miserably. Percy charged, but he didn't want to succumb to the beast at least he didn't want to. Percy's bones cracked, shifted, and snapped into place, yellow seeped into Percy's green eyes giving him a feral look and his pupils dilated with anger. His teeth had gotten so big that they wouldn't fit in his mouth, foam dripped from mouth and his tounge drooped from the side of his mouth. The lastroygonian threw the cannonballs at rapid speed, tossing one, then grabbing another out of the beaten backpack.

It didn't take much for Percy to dodge the bronze ball, they were being thrown by a slow giant, Percy's fangs enlarged, and he jumped grabbing on to the monster's ripped leather jacket, claws grabbed the collar and pulled, showing the greenish-tanish skin. And he bit down.

Percy couldn't help it, blood gushed from the holes he created, **AN: I sort of got this from Sam's addiction from Supernatural :D. **His eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he enjoyed the liquid, blood dripped from his mouth, and onto the floor. A gasp went through the air, and Percy detached quickly from the monster. Percy didn't realize that he had stabbed Riptide through the monster's side, Percy jumped off, the monster stopped clawing his neck as if Percy was still sucking on his neck, before it sank to it's knees, blowing into dust with the reddish air.

Jason had woken up after hearing the cannon balls smashing against Tartarus's insides. Jason frantically looked around, getting off of the velvety seat and trying to grab for his sword, forgetting that it was gone. He grabbed air, thinking it was his sword and he leaped off of the carriage, air ready.

Jason saw Percy, he was fighting without remorse, he seemed almost out of it. Percy stabbed the monster, jumped, and latched onto it's neck. Jason was sure monsters were supposed to disinigrate when they got a fatal wound. He watched as Percy lapped up the blood, making Jason jump back a few feet, Jason stood there shocked, he had been watching whatever this was for a few minutes now.

Percy's ears perked up and watched as the shocked Jason slowly started to back away, his arms up in a stay away action. Percy understood why he was backing away. Percy was a monster, is this what the Minotaur felt like? Someone who only wants love but was forced to be a beast? His enlarged fangs were becoming shorter, the beast that he has yet to harness was calmed, as if killing the monster and drinking the blood put a muzzle around the furry fuck.

"J-Jason..? I... I can explain... Please..?" Percy pleaded. Jason nodded, he was hesitant about trusting the beast in front of him, even though it looked like Percy.

Percy let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, Percy started from the beginning. "When I told you to leave, I confronted Nyx, we made a deal.. Some stupid curse for our lives.." Percy choked up "She.. Wouldn't just take me for the curse... You have it too. Im.. Im so sorry Jason.. I tried to.. I tried to make her just take me."

The news hit Jason like more bricks hit him in the head. He felt like he was going to start making out with a brick again.

Jason went with his Roman side, and leaped. His Roman instincts were screaming and yelling _Kill the beast before it kills you! _Jason grabbed the nearest thing. Jason never used a rock to kill a monster before. Percy looked into Jason's sky blue eyes, they were clouded with rage, confusion, and sadness. Jason dropped the rock, deciding to use his fists, and brought up his fist.

He struck Percy, but Percy didn't care, _I deserve this _he thought miserably. "This is all your fault! Jason screamed. Percy flinched, he knew Jason was angry but when Jason leaped at him, he didn't think that this would happen. Black blood **AN: Soul Eater? xD **started pumping through his veins. Percy flipped them over, letting the beast blood takeover, he grabbed Jason and held him down, his foot was on the blonde's chest. Percy grabbed Jason's shirts collar and pulled. Black veins pushed themselves against Jason's now pale and pasty skin on his neck.

Percy brushed his hands against Jason's neck making the son of Zeus suck in breathe quickly. Purple Flames in the shape of a wolf's head erupted on Jason's neck, Jason screamed but it quickly turned into a howl. Percy looked at him with sad eyes, knowing he couldn't do anything about this. After a while, and Jason stopped struggling, Percy stepped off of him, he picked up Jason, who passed out from pain, and hauled him to the ebony horses.

Shade shook his mane, his muscles rippled underneath his fur, and his red eyes were cold and merciful. Percy didn't even know how that was possible, horses are dicks now too? Well shit. Shade nudged Percy _'Why hello sushi, while you were having an episode with your boyfriend, we finished the giant monsters, quite easy actually.' _Percy turned red from embarrassment and shouted: "Brother, Shade! Brother!" Shade and Shadow snickered quietly, and started a conversation among themselves.

Percy hooked Shade and Shadow to the carriage, sighing as he did. Percy looked at the barren waste land, veins pumping the rivers into this beast's insides. Red and black airy mixtures filled the air as if it was about to rain blood instead of cash. Percy felt like he was in a cave, both had tops, bottoms and walls, but cave walls weren't fleshy, red and didn't have mangled beasts with acid drool dripping from their jaws.

When Percy finally hooked the horses (Or whatever the hell they were), he dropped Jason into the back, and Percy told Shade and Shadow to find a cave, and buck when an enemy came.

The horses nodded and took off. Percy curled up next to Jason's sleeping form. Jason didn't even budge but he did give out a strangled noise. Percy understood why Jason freaked out when he got onto these seats. Percy let out a gasp, and hugged the seats.

He grabbed a blanket from under the seats (Which was Nemo, go figure) and wrapped his body with it, sighing in content as he Morpheus took him into his realm.

xXx

Throne room:

Poseidon's eyes kept ending up at the place where the boys were struck. _It's been seven months... But I still haven't gotten over Percy's death. _To put it simply, Poseidon looked like shit, his usual lifelike green eyes looked like the sea was murky, slow, and gunky. The black hair that anybody would love to run their fingers through was now a dull, black with strips of it ashen gray, so yes, Poseidon wasn't one to win the beauty contest. Zeus' booming voice brought the depressed Poseidon out of his thoughts.

"We've seem to come to an argument, because of-" Hermes cut Zeus off by coughing in his hand _PERCY, JASON. _Zeus's blond hair had sparks of frustration going through them. "YES! I get it Hermes! This meeting _is _about my son and Poseidon's son! And we will talk about it! Now sit back down and let me take control!" Zeus shouted. Hermes quickly nodded and sunk back into his seat.

"Good." Zeus rubbed his temples, he felt bad about what he did. But it only was only a hint. Sure Percy did save them, but he was a threat, and Zeus won't give up his throne. Zeus could still see the sea green eyes widen in fear as Zeus brought up his masterbolt, just to have Jason jump with the shackled demigod and go to Tartarus.

Flashback, 7 months ago. **AN: Okay, so This was supposed to happen in Perce and Jason's Pov, but I forgot about it so bear with me. This flashback is in Percy's pov and a few other demigods. Sorry for Ooc Annabeth, I tried not to make her a bitch and cheat on Percy. Buuuut, I've never really liked Annabeth until The Mark of Athena, Ive always seen Annabeth as a person who likes attention, likes always being right and having things her way, and sorta always makes the wrong decision and finally realizes it at the end that she just fucked up when everything is gone. I don't really ship Percabeth, but I will if it comes down to that. So... Sorry for the way i made Annabeth..**

Percy just woke up, he was trying to brush his messy dark hair for what he was about to ask Annabeth. they've been through everything, from angry gods to Tartarus, so asking the blond beauty to marry him shouldn't be hard. When the brush broke in his hair, Percy gave up and went to brush his teeth, he popped in a few breath mints, and frowned. "Yuck." Percy grumbled, hating the minty taste.

Percy looked under his bed, and grabbed the pants underneath it. They sort of smelled, and had crumbs of pizza on them, but Percy didn't care. He slipped the ring that was on his bed into his pocket, the silver ring was mixed with Celestial bronze, a grey diamond shone brightly in the middle with small sea green diamonds coating some of the outside.

The silver ring was in a dark blue velvety box, and the ring itself had an owl/fish creature engraved in it that Percy had drawn one day, Annabeth would find the creature on her blueprints when Percy wanted her to stop working. She had come to accept that the Fiswl was now apart of her life, and she couldn't change that.

Percy walked around the Camp, seeing the Aphrodite cabin flirting, the Apollo cabin was shooting except for Will, who was eating a skull cupcake in a tree with Nico, and the Ares cabin was now beating on the new campers, one of them screamed WELP! Making Percy think that maybe someone played a little to much Skyrim.

Percy shook his head and ran over stabbing the butt of Riptide into an Ares camper when they tried to attack him. Clarisse appeared, which surprised Percy cause he was sure she was leading the Ares Rebellion. She grabbed Percy with no explanation, and dragged him to a part in the forest, a lake ran through a crack that appeared when Gaia tried to take over herself. "Clarisse? What are you doing..?"

Clarisse gave him a brooding dark look. She growled and yanked harder, they stopped when they got far along the river. Victor or Vick for short, was a son of Nike. Percy saw him ogling Annabeth once, and she blushed when it happened, so Percy raised an eyebrow. If Annabeth didn't love him anymore, why didn't she say it? She can't just lead him on like this.

Vick was sucking the face off of... Annabeth... Percy couldn't belive it, she continued to have him on a leash, to make sure he didn't cheat on her. But she was cheating on him like what they did together was nothing. _Fucking _nothing.

"What the Fuck is going on here?" Percy hissed bitterness and hatred seeping into his voice.

Vick jumped up, removing himself from Annabeth, and trying to run, but being stopped by the daughter of Ares. She stabbed him in the neck with his fingers, making him drop on his knees and let out a silent scream.

"Thats right bitch." She patted herself on the back, liking what she just did to the son of Nike.

Percy quickly turned his attention to Annabeth, who was frozen in shock. "P-Percy... It's not what it looks.. like.. He confused me with someone.. else, I swear.." Annabeth was lying through her teeth, which made Percy look at her disapprovingly. Percy raised a jet black eyebrow, not believing her for a second. "You seemed to enjoy him, eh?" Percy questioned.

Tears clouded Annabeth's eyes and she looked down accepting the fact that nothing could change what Percy has saw. "Im so sorry Percy, please, give me one more chance, it will never happen again." Percy tilted his head to the side, yet another person he trusted betrayed him. Percy was quietly seething, he wouldn't let his rage get the best of him now. He walked over to Annabeth with his hand in his pocket.

And he threw it at her.

Percy walked away whistling, what was happening finally registered and he broke into a full out run, tears started dripping from his chin, and he came to a stop. Percy stopped at a tree, he knew it, _ P+A _was written into the bark, they made sure no nymph lived in the tree before the carved it, but now Percy couldn't care.

After a few weeks, all of the councilors were called to Olympus, with the Romans joining in. Annabeth tried to approach him, but he walked to the other side, ignoring her completely. When Percy saw her, she had dark circles underneath her eyes, and her honey blonde hair was a rat's nest. He searched her finger, and found the ring that he threw at her.

Annabeth finally cornered Percy, they were on Olympus, but the meeting had yet to start. "Why are you avoiding me?" Annabeth asked in a broken voice, but the anger stitched into her words. "You were the one who cheated on me." Percy said calmly. "It was your fault Percy! If you paied more attention, maybe showed interest in what I was doing, I wouldn't have cheated on you!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy's patience finally snapped. "Oh it was my fault?! Your the person who chose Victor, what if I went with Reyna instead?! I tried getting into what you want! I even started learning about Architecture! You know that Fucking ring your wearing? Yea, I fucking made that you ungrateful ass!" Percy roared he hated when he cursed, but Annabeth was pushing it.

Annabeth was usually the one who yelled at Percy, not the other way around. She backed away, afraid of what the green eyed devil could do.

Everybody started to gather around the two demigods, even a few gods. Percy stared at her, his eyes were slits with the light giving him a dangerous look. "Now stop bothering me." He hissed, and stalked away. Annabeth started crying again, her already puffy and red eyes became worse.

Piper ran to help Annabeth "What happened Beth? You and Percy had the best relationship..." Annabeth was tempted to blame this on Percy, but no one would belive that Percy would cheat on her.

"I... I cheated on him, Piper...I told him it was his fault, I told him that the reason I cheated on him was because he never paied attention to me." Piper never saw Annabeth as this kind of girl.

Piper felt like Annabeth was becoming one of the girls from the wilderness school, even though it was just a work of the mist, they were still asses. Piper didn't know how such a sweet girl could end up like this. "W-why Annabeth? Why?" Piper demanded. "How could you break his kind heart!? He tried to do everything for you!" Reyna, who was looking at them cut in.  
>"You bitch." Reyna spoke with a deathly calm voice, sending shivers up Annabeth's spine.<p>

"How could you? You left him with nothing, Camp Half Blood was his home and you turned a lot of the campers against him. Percy told Camp Jupiter about his plans, he planned to marry you," Reyna sighed, getting a glossy look in her eyes, Annabeth knew Reyna liked Percy. "Move to New Rome, go to college, and help Frank and I."

Reyna walked away with Jason, they were off to find Percy, who was crying in Demeter's garden.

Percy sniffled, wiping his eyes. His arms were slung around his legs, his black hoodie that he took back from Nico, had a few rips in it from running into a tree when he came into Demeter's garden.

Percy looked around, flowers, vines, and rivers were everywhere. He got up, and walked to a bushy tree with a large trunk. He grabbed a branch, pretending that the tree was the lava wall back and CHB as he climbed up. A pinecone fell, making Percy think its a rock and move quickly to the other side.

Percy finally reached the top of the huge tree, and he just sat there, thinking about what happened.

Jason and Reyna were following Percy's dirt trail as if it was Scooby Doo. "Jason can you belive it?" Reyna asked. Jason shook his head no, not even wanting to belive that this just happened to Percy.

They finally stopped at the Garden. Reyna looked around, yes the garden was inside of Olympus, but it seemed like it was outside, a lemon scented breeze ruffled Jason's blond hair, making him sniff the air in delight.

A sea breeze filled the air too, making Reyna grab Jason's arm and run where the wind was blowing.

"Jason look!" Reyna pointed to a arm hanging out of a large tree. A tan hand fell like it was lifeless, but when Jason flew up there and poked it, the hand grabbed his finger and held on like it was his lifeline. "Percy, its me and Reyna, do you want to talk?" Percy's hand gestured that they could come to speak with him.

Jason flew back down to grab Reyna and the flew back up to the tree top. He set Reyna down when he saw a sturdy branch. Reyna was suddenly glad that she wasn't wearing her Preator robe, but she was pretty sure that Frank was sitting with Hazel and Nico with his Preator robe on. She put her hand on Percy's leg, in a comforting gesture, not in a 'Let me feel your face' gesture that creepy people have.

Percy looked up at her, he looked vulnerable and sad, tears started forming again. Reyna figured out what was happening, Percy was believing that this was all his fault, like Annabeth had said. Jason grabbed Percy's shoulder. "It's not your fault Perce, she doesn't know what she's missing." Tears flooded his eyes again, Percy just wanted this to be over.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG_

A bell cut off what Reyna was about to say, and Jason grabbed Percy and Reyna and flew down the tree. They all started running near the council, they couldn't be late, A second bell went off, reminding Percy of the ending of Corpse Party. They finally reached the meeting room on the 5th bell. The three demigods figured out that they were all waiting for them.

Hermes waved his hand at Percy, and mouthed: _Come ere'. _Percy gave him a small smile and walked over. Hermes and Percy quietly talked through Zeus's introduction. "Let us begin." Zeus nodded in the direction of the campers.

**AN: Back to normal, sorry bout that :) **

Zeus suddenly opened his eyes, not being able to take that anymore. Was that what Perseus went through before the meeting? Is this what happened to make him snap at the gods, tell Zeus that what he was doing was a big no-no, and telling them that they suck at parenting? Its like someone just shoved an Iris Message in his fucking godly head.

Zeus snapped out of it, and continued the meeting. Zeus closed his eyes again. Percy and Jason stood there in Tartarus. Percy was rapidly changing, cursing the gods in hatred. Jason was watching sadly at the boy, as he sat on a black carriage. His attention turned back to Percy. His tan skin was ripping and tearing, black blood was dripping from the wounds and midnight fur sprouted from the rips. Zeus heard a sickening crack, knowing that it was Percy's bones breaking and then snapping back into place, his teeth fell out, having more black blood dribble from the pink gums. Another pair of sharp teeth replaced the gone ones, but instead of there being only a few, rows and rows were popping up.

Each time Percy's skin peeled off and fell on the ground, it burned into dust, as if his skin was a monster. Soft pads broke through the ratty shoes and covered the bottom of his feet and hands. Percy's ear enlarged, growing fur just like the rest of his body, _Wolf. _ Zeus thought. _No.. Hellhound. _Percy's dark fur started to peel on certain areas of his body, showing some sort of Molten liquid underneath.

Percy's body stopped moving, and Jason walked up to him. A thick stygian iron and imperial gold chain was wrapped around the monster's neck. The thick fur seemed to get tangled, and Percy finally started moving again. Long yellowish claws were stabbing into Tartarus's skin and a roar ripped through Percy's throat, which sounded like: _ZEEEEUUUUS! THOOOSE DAAAMNEEED GOOOODSSS!_

"Zeus.. Zeus.. ZEUS!" Hera shouted, becoming annoyed because her husband. Zeus snapped his head to his sister, his eyes wide with fear because of what he saw, Zeus figured out that Percy would want to rip out his skull for sending them to Tartarus.

"Ye-yes dear?" Zeus asked, fear in his voice. Hera raised an eyebrow, nothing scared Zeus. "What's wrong Zeus?" Hera asked, disbaleif in her voice. Zeus looked at Poseidon, "Poseidon... Your son.." Zeus couldn't bear to see Poseidon like this, Zeus was afraid something bad would happen to Poseidon, whether it is fading and depression or never having any kids again and depression.

This got everybodies attention. Hermes shot up. "Percy's alive?!" The Olympians knew that Hermes loved Percy, ever since he lost Luke, he got strangely attached to Percy, and Percy was strangely ok with that.

Zeus shook his head up and down. "Hermes... I wouldn't really c-call him 'Percy' anymore." Hermes looked shocked, "W-What do you mean?!" Hermes demanded, his little bro was in trouble. "Why can't we call him Percy? Thats his name right? Its not like he's a monster, he's a demigod!" Hermes screeched, the wings on his shoes were fluttering, having feathers fly up everywhere.

Zeus jumped off his throne. "Who do you think I am boy? Do you think I'll just let you talk to me like this?" Zeus boomed. "You want me to show you what he is?" Hermes shook his head 'yes' not even flinching or backing down under the intense glare of Zeus.

After a few seconds of setting up, Zeus demanded Iris to tell show them what happened when Zeus spaced out.

_Percy transformed, And shouted the words. _Hermes's heart fell, what happened to his little bro? He's no a monster, so what happened? Zeus on the other hand didn't understand why it kept going. It showed Percy transform, but it continued. _"I'll kill them!" Percy roared again, but now it was easier to tell what he was saying. Percy tried to attack Jason, but kept coming up short because of the chain. _

_"Nyyyyyxx" Percy howled, almost as if he was thanking her. Jason looked at him sadly again, "I'm so sorry that you can't really leash that hellhound Perce, but we'll get through it, we always do, and then we'll get Nyx to take this shit back." Jason said encouragly. _**AN: Okay so, I sort of have Jason and Percy's brother relationship off of Sam and Dean's xD** _"I really wish you would stop killing the monster's for their blood.." Jason trailed off. "Jaaayy-soooon, 'mmm Sooorrry." The beast apologized, finally coming back to his senses after Jason kept talking to them. _

_Jason smiled, and came over to pet Percy. "Dooooo Yooou foorgivve?" Percy asked in his deep and scratchy voice that couldn't process certain words, hating that he tried to kill Jason multiple times. "I forgive". Percy started to whimper, his gruesome transformation happening again._

_Percy started scratching his body, the thick sharp claws cutting through his fur, ripping it out and showing the sort of tan skin underneath. When the claws cut through the fur, they became coated with Percy's now black blood. A strangled cry ripped through the air, having lots of neighboring hellhounds, and other beasts run. After a while, Percy was human again, and in clothes, but he looked different._

_Percy's black hair was much longer, falling into his face. His eyes looked feral with yellow dancing with the green. Tips of his fangs pointed out of his mouth, there was no happy smile on his more rugged face, it was replaced with a serious smirk, as if he knew that people needed him but he didn't care. His muscles were more defined in the ripped up hoodie, although his skin wasn't tan, nor was he pale, like a mixture in between._

The I.M stopped, and the Gods looked around each other. Hermes was crying with Poseidon, Hermes couldn't lose Percy either, he already lost Luke, and when he thought about it, more tears flooded his eyes.

Poseidon was leaning on his trident, and he cried silently. Zeus couldn't belive what he sentenced the boys to. Percy is now a beast, and Jason probably is too, and how is a primordial involved with them? A voice cut in.

_"Questions, Questions, Questions."_  
><strong>xD So, sorry about this. I'm basing a lot of Percy and Jason off of Sam and Dean, because... why not? So, I really like Preyna, but I won't force that ship in :3. Brotherly Perce and Jase are my Favorite, :D and these characters will be Ooc, I'm not going to lie... Percy is going to be sort of aggressive, and sort of a Dick... and sort of not caring about some of the gods... But he still likes Poseidon :D Which is nice..., Percy is only a hellhound, I was going to make him a werewolf, but I guess I wanted to go with the Greek Mythology. AND! This ain't gonna be a Percy x Hermes. Their relationship is fatherly best friends. Also, Jason will less uptight, more angsty and more of a dick, Because I want him to be :D.**


	2. HOLY GOD PLEASE READ

**This is an authors note that will be deleted when I put up the new chapter. C:**

**So, uhh, PLEASE READ.**

**So, you guys are my help. Here's a poem to show how much I love you:**

_**Roses are red Violets are blue There ain't no me If there ain't no you.**_

**So as you can see, you mean a lot to me. And with that, WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME HOW SHITTY THE SECOND CHAPTER WAS?**

**I must've been drunk or sleep deprived or something horrible, but seriously? You guys are literally the reason I write and even try, so why not give me critisism? I am so sorry for the people who actually read that chapter, I'll pay for your new eye surgeroy because it sucked that bad. It didn't even follow the first chapter. So, if this happens again, yell at me or be all: "Holy hell, Chasing! What was that peice of dog poop? DO IT AGAIN!" And I will do it again.**

**I wouldn't even be mad. **

**So yes, if this happens again, ducktape me to the chair (That i sit in way to much because this chair AND my couch have my butt imprints) and make me write. Bring canned coffee and code red Mountin Dew. **

**Also, the second chapter will be taken down due to how redicules it was and I'm starting on a new one and a new chapter 3. **

**Love you guys! **


End file.
